Mercy Hospital
Mercy Hospital probably appears in two episodes of Forever Knight, Last Act and I Will Repay. (In the latter, the name of the hospital is not given; but one of the nurses who appears in Last Act also appears in I Will Repay.) In I Will Repay, the Intensive Care Unit is seen: Natalie's brother has been shot, and is on life support in a small equipment-filled room that has a waiting area outside. In Last Act, several areas of the hospital appear, including the Emergency Room, patient's private rooms, and the doctors' locker room and shower. Mercy Hospital in Last Act In the episode Last Act, Nick Knight and his partner Don Schanke are called to a suspect suicide case at Mercy Hospital. Dr. Marilyn Siegel, overworked and stressed by her job, has apparently slit her wrists in the shower after getting off duty. However, when the staff and patients are interviewed, a contradictory picture emerges that leads Nick to insist that the situation has to be investigated further. The nurses describe Dr. Siegel as a bright, energetic young woman. On the whole, they find the suicide out of character, though they do admit that the job gets many doctors down. They show the detectives photographs that show Dr. Siegel as she was when she first came to work at Mercy Hospital. Before they can discuss matters further, they are told by one of the doctors on staff to get back to work and not to gossip. Is it coincidence that Dr. Cole, the doctor who tells the nurses not to talk to the police, is also the last person to see Dr. Siegel alive? They were changing in the locker room together after their shift was over; and Dr. Cole gave Dr. Siegel a shoulder massage. According to her, suicide is not at all an unreasonable interpretation of events: Dr. Siegel was very depressed, having just lost a patient who had come into the emergency room that night. Among the patients, the one who seemed to have been closest to Dr. Siegel was a man on the cancer ward, Dean Simmons. He did not doubt the official version of her death, and it angered him that she would treat patients and counsel them, and then give up herself. He is therefore eager to help the detectives when they want to bait a trap for the killer. However, it is not he who is in the room to be stabbed; Nick has taken his place in the bed. Mercy Hospital in I Will Repay When Natalie Lambert's brother, Richard, is shot, he is taken to hospital where he languishes for over a day in Intensive Care before his condition worsens to the point where death is imminent. During that time, Natalie scarcely leaves his side except to go to Nick's loft and try to persuade him to save her brother by bringing him across. Until almost the last moment, Nick refuses to do so; but, in the end, he is unable to resist Natalie's pleas. Meanwhile, Richard's wife Sara and their daughter, Amy, also spend most of their time at the hospital. Since most Intensive Care Units limit the number of visitors a patient is permitted at one time, they tend to be seen just outside in the waiting area when Nick is with Natalie by the patient's bedside. Occasionally medical staff come in—for example, to discuss whether Richard is an organ donor. When Nick is finally persuaded to turn Richard into a vampire, no one else is present but Natalie. They bluff their way out with his apparent body, so that Nick can take him back to the loft to wake up. Category:Hospitals